Lorenzo
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Lorenzo | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp =false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = true | C11App = true | Name = Lorenzo | AKA = Fucko (by Keg) | CreatureType = Giant | Race = Oni | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Deceased | DeathReason = Killed by Caleb's firebolt. | DeathEp = | Place = Shadycreek Run | Family = | Connections = Iron Shepherds (leader) | Profession = Slaver | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = 13 | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} was a slaver from Shadycreek Run and the leader of the Iron Shepherds. As an NPC, was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance When encountered outside of the Sour Nest, Lorenzo appeared to be a human man, tall and brutish. His head was completely bald on top, revealing a scarred and tattooed design across one side that curled down into his chest. His thick brow hung over two cold, uncaring eyes. His lips were cracked and his mouth had a number of golden teeth in it. In his true form, Lorenzo's face looked similar, though he was much larger with blue skin, a beard, long hair, fangs, and two horns protruding out of his forehead. Lorenzo wore armor made of studded leather that incorporated many straps and hooks in its design. It was designed to remind those who saw it of his profession. He wielded a wicked glaive in combat, which grew to match his size. Personality Lorenzo was confident, restrained, and vengeful. Throughout the Mighty Nein's encounters with Lorenzo he proved to be brutish, prideful and sadistic, showing absolutely no redeeming qualities. His ambitions seemed to stretch no further than free meals and getting the chance to inflict pain on others. However, Lorenzo's pride and overconfidence ultimately led to his downfall. Biography Background Lorenzo and the Iron Shepherds first appeared when the group attacked the Mighty Nein overnight. Several members of the Iron Shepherds attacked Yasha, Fjord, and Jester during their watch away from camp. Under the cover of a Silence spell , the Iron Shepherds restrained the trio and brought them to Lorenzo, who apparently had the "sharp instinct" to come across this "sudden bounty." Beau, Caleb, Keg, Molly, Nott ambushed the Iron Shepherds on the Glory Run Road. Lorenzo was initially surprised by the ambush and to see Keg attacking him but remained unconcerned. Seeing him frightened Keg enough that she ran away from him without trying to attack. Lorenzo cast a Cone of Cold spell that severely injured Beau, Nott, and Molly. Molly charged Lorenzo along with Beau. He used his Blood Maledict ability, hurting himself to try to weaken Lorenzo. Unfortunately he took enough damage to knock himself unconscious. Realizing he is about to die, Molly spat his own blood into Lorenzo's face. Lorenzo twisted his glaive into Molly, ending Molly's life. Lorenzo tauntingly asked Beau if they had learned their lesson. Beau responded she has no respect for authority. Lorenzo responded "Then another life it is." Keg moved back towards Lorenzo and asked him to make her the example. Beau struck her tinderbox and lit Lorenzo (still covered in oil) on fire. He seemed unconcerned by the fire. By this time, Dwelma (who had been knocked unconscious by Beau) had bled out and died. Lorenzo told Keg they seem to have an "eye for an eye" scenario and asked if she really wanted to be an example. Keg asked if he would let the others go. Lorenzo said he would and called off the attack. Still on fire, he walked with Keg over to Beau, Caleb, and Nott. He told them to tell everyone they meet what happened today. After pushing Keg to her knees, he whispered to her that killing her now would be too quick. She will have to live with the memory of what she has done. Only then did Lorenzo put the fire out. He left the party with one last threat to kill them if he ever sees them again. ' ' Nila (using Wild Shape to take the form of a mouse) snuck into the Sour Nest. She found the trapdoor into the basement and heard a laugh that she recognized as Lorenzo from underneath it. Unable to get under the door or open it as a mouse, Nila went to explore the upstairs. She found what is likely Lorenzo's room. There was a table with bones and a small humanoid skull on a plate. As Nila started to sneak back down to the first floor, Lorenzo walked up the stairs but did not notice her. fighting Lorenzo in his true form|artist=Kerri Aitken|source=https://twitter.com/Trogaf/status/1028137807460458496?s=19}} ]] Relationships Character Information posted on twitter ]] Abilities Oni Abilities * Innate Spellcasting ** At will *** Darkness *** Invisibility ** Once per day *** Charm Person *** Cone of Cold *** Gaseous Form *** Sleep Notable Items * Glaive * Studded Leather Armor with straps and hooks in theme with his profession Quotations * "Looks like this one's got some spirit too. [chuckles] Our prospects are good with this find. Two divine-blood and one half-beast. I'm pleased. Toss them in with the others. We'll head back. Our cages are at capacity now." (after Fjord, Jester, and Yasha are brought before him, bound and gagged) * "Respect." (after Mollymauk Tealeaf gave him his final words and spat blood in his face) * "The Iron Shepherds have a reputation. And I expect you to tell everyone you come across what happened here today. And the mistake it is to turn against us." * "That's a bit too quick. I want you to live with the memory of what you did today." (after looking like he was about to kill Keg then letting her live) * "We're moving on! And if I see any of your faces again... well at least you'll be able to see your friend on the other side." (Lorenzo's parting words to the remaining members of the Mighty Nein after their first encounter) *"Fuck me indeed." (in response to Beauregard telling him "Fuck you" as he leaves) Trivia * Based on the platter of of bones, strips of meat and skull found in Lorenzo's room by Nila, it is presumed that he ate the some of the small children and infants in his captivity. * Matt planned for Lorenzo to escape from the Mighty Nein during their infiltration of the Sour Nest. This was thwarted by Beau's Stunning Strike (and a tactical mistake on Matt's part by not flying up on the prior turn, played off as Lorenzo's overconfidence) and he was slain instead. References Art: Category:Antagonists Category:Iron Shepherds Category:Dead Characters